I Play From The Heart
by iluv2h8u1
Summary: The boys go to a music camp for the summer! An overflow of campers puts them in the same bunk as four beautiful girls. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my internet acquaintances. I kinda fell asleep while working on this on Sunday, jet lag, and yesterday I was busy (working on my novel, and if you want to know about it, you can just ask. I'll give you a synopsis, but nothing more), so today I'm working on it. Oh, and I wanna tell you guys something huge! I smoked weed for the first time today, and oh my god, I'm in love with it. I've only ever had cigarettes before. Don't worry, it was only a few puffs.**

**So this is the first chapter of "I Play From The Heart".**

**Misty Rosalina Martinez belongs to BellaRosa17. (Oh my god, my best friend from back home's name is Misti, and I kept fucking up when typing Misty's name, I kept writing Misti.)**

**Bridget Marisol Yarn belongs to Bridget Narcissa Malfoy.**

**Katheryn Joy Barnes belongs to guerreoro.**

**So, without further ado ("My name is Ado") [bonus points if you know what show that's from], the very first chapter of I Play From The Heart!**

_**ARIAN**_

I stepped out of my grandmother's old car, a red 1950 Volkswagen bus. I'd always loved the car, and my grandmother—I mean Emily—said I could have it when I get my license.

"Have fun at summer camp," Emily said, handing me my messenger bag. I smiled at her.

"I will, Emily," I replied, pulling my guitar case from the second row of seats and slinging it over my shoulder before grabbing my "carry-on". Most of my stuff had been shipped beforehand, and I just had that little black duffel left. "I love you."

"Love you too, Arian," she said as I shut the door of the bus. "You don't need the jacket, you know, it's about seventy degrees."

I looked down at my grey faux leather jacket. "It completes the look, Emily."

"Whatever, Arian," she said, rolling her eyes.

I smiled as she backed out of the camp parking lot and drove away. I turned around and accidentally bumped into someone, falling to the ground.

"Watch it!" I said as I picked myself up off of the dusty ground. I wiped myself off. My clothes were covered in the damn dirt. I brushed most of the dirt off of my black skinny jeans. I didn't bother with my white shirt.

"I'm so sorry!"

It was a male voice. I finally looked at the stranger, only to see a hot raven-haired boy with a crooked smile standing in front of me.

"I'm Logan," he said, holding his hand out.

"Arian," I replied, shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you," I said, smiling slightly.

"You too," he told me.

"See you around?" I asked.

"Definitely," he replied.

"Cool," I said. I walked away from him with my stuff and towards one of the counselors.

"Cabin 217," the old woman said when I told her my name.

I nodded and started up the road to the cabin for the summer.

I walked into the cabin. It looked a lot different from last year's cabin.

There was a small living area (I don't know what else to call it), and two doors on either side of the living area. I guessed that they led to the bedrooms (the blue door was open and I saw a few beds, I'm so observant). One was blue, and the other was pink. Towards the back of the cabin, there were two doors, blue and pink, and those led to the bathrooms.

I noticed a sheet of paper on one of the little tables and picked it up.

_Residents of cabin 217,_

_Due to an overflow of campers this year, you will be sharing this cabin with both males and females. This cabin was specially made for this kind of situation. We are very sorry for the inconvenience. The pink doors are for the females and the blue doors are for the males._

I rolled my eyes. Very sorry my ass. I sighed. Guess this was gonna be an interesting summer.

_**MISTY**_

I walked into my cabin to see my close friend Arian sitting on one of the couches. That was weird; there were never any couches before.

"We're sharing a cabin with some boys this year," Arian said, looking up at me. She handed me a sheet of paper. I quickly read it over.

"I wonder if they're hot," I said.

I saw Arian roll her eyes. She was never one for dating, she was always focused on her music, but even I knew that she was dying to get her first kiss.

"What are you two girls doing in our cabin?" a male voice asked. I turned around to see a blonde boy with green eyes standing there. I was in shock, he was freaking hot!

"We're sharing the cabin with you," Arian said, "because of some overflow this year."

"What?" the boy asked.

"Says so on the letter Misty's got. Anyway," she said, "I'm Arian, but you can call me Ari, and this is Misty, who's not talking because she thinks you're hot."

"Really?" the boy asked. He stuck his hand out, motioning for me to shake it. "I'm Kendall."

"Nice-nice to meet you," I stuttered out. Arian started laughing.

I glared at her.

**So that's the first chapter, everyone! Everyone else is going to be introduced in the next chapter. So, internet acquaintances, you know what your job is right now? That's right, review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my internet acquaintances! **

**Anyway, the synopsis of my novel: **_Kethal Bennett was a totally average girl, until one day, she got accepted to Edison Boarding Academy. Now, she and her new housemates must master their skills in time to save the legendary Gem of Time._

**So what do you think?**

**Let me just say one more thing: BEING HIGH IS THE BEST FEELING EVER. It's like no one can hurt you. You can't hear the degrading slurs, the downright insults, the rumors being spread about you…it's like you're invincible, like when you get that star in Mario Kart. Sure, going to school high gets more rumors spread about you, but when you are high, nothing anyone says matters.**

**So some of this I got inspiration for when I was high. Okay, so y'all know how I am, making long as fuck author's notes, so here's the next chapter.**

**P.S. The characters are going to have this huge "Opening Night Jam" [bonus points if you know what movie that's from], and I need to know what songs they're gonna sing and what they're gonna wear. So, if you don't mind…**

_**BRIDGET**_

I sighed as I dragged my suitcase behind me to my cabin. I pushed open the screen door, dragging in the black rolling suitcase behind me.

"Hey, I'm James," a hot brunet boy said to me. I blushed slightly. He smirked back at me and took my suitcase. He led it over to the pink door by the side of the living space.

"There was some overflow so we're sharing a cabin," the boy named James said.

"I can't wait," I replied, sounding like a love-sick puppy.

"Barf," a voice drawled from behind me. I turned around to see Arian standing there. She was leaning against the doorframe, looking disgusted.

"Hey, let her flirt!" Misty's voice came from somewhere inside the room through the pink door. "You were flirting earlier, Ari, so you have no right to cock-block there!"

I blushed scarlet. I looked down, muttered a "see you later" to James and dragged my suitcase into the room, ignoring Arian's smug face as she turned on the doorframe.

The room was pretty basic. It had two bunk beds against the walls, and two trunks on either end of the bunk beds. There were little cubbies where we could store random things.

"Good to see you, Bridget!" Misty squealed, hugging me.

"Neither of you get a hug because you embarrassed me in front of a hot guy," I said, pushing her away.

"Don't worry, I embarrassed Misty earlier, too, so it's all good," Arian replied.

"That wasn't cool!" Misty told her, throwing a pillow in her direction.

Arian caught it and threw it back at her. "Immature much?"

"You deserved it!" Misty said.

_**KATHERYN**_

I walked onto the camp property, waving goodbye to my family as I did. It was my first year at a new camp, a music camp no less, and I knew no one.

I walked up to one of the counselors, who was wearing a neon visor **[bonus points if you know what book series that's from]** and a pair of white sneakers.

"Name?" she asked me.

"Um, Katheryn Barnes," I told her.

"Cabin 217," she told me. "It's right up the path, last cabin on your left, on the cliff overlooking the ocean."

I nodded and picked up my duffel bag, following her instructions. The cabin was nice and quaint on the outside, it looked like a real log cabin, and inside, it was nice and cozy.

"Hey, I'm Carlos," an attractive Latino said as soon as I walked in. I smiled back.

"I'm Katheryn," I replied, shaking his hand.

"Hey, new girl!" a brunette called from the pink door. "You're in this room with us girls." She motioned to the room behind the door.

"Okay," I said, walking over to her.

"I'm Arian, by the way," she said, holding her hand out.

I shook it. "Katheryn."

"These are Bridget," she said, motioning to a white-blonde girl, "and Misty," she continued, motioning to another brunette.

"Nice to meet you," I said, smiling.

"When are we headed to the Opening Night Jam?" a voice called.

"AN HOUR!" Misty yelled back. She turned to the rest of the girls. "We'd better get ready!"

**Okay, so chapter to is done. The Opening Night Jam is going to be in the next two chapters. So I need to know what your character is going to be wearing/singing.**

**Oh, and links to the cabin and view from the cabin:**

**Cabin: www . meandering – moose – lodging . com / images / fish – camp – cabin . jpg**

**View from the cabin: www . nygeo . org / lkont _ sunset . jpg**


End file.
